


Unsure

by SavioBriion



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG, 2009. Christmas writing challenge - drabble about Adam Young. Adam is never sure what's real and what's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Adam and the Them belong to Gaiman and Pratchett.

Adam is never sure what's real and what's not.

When the beautiful girl in the bar whom he's been eyeing for a while suddenly decides to move into the seat next to him and smiles, is it because she likes the look of him too or because he _wants_ her to like him?

When the Them, even as adults, still place him before anything else, is it true loyalty, or the simple fact that he _wants_ his friends to be with him?

When the universe bends to your every whim, even the subconscious ones, how do you know what's real?


End file.
